


Even On The Good Days (I'll Hold You)

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mild emotional hurt/comfort, Queerplatonic Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), asking for things is hard, fluff dialogue prompt, so he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Aziraphale wants a hug.Aziraphale is a principality. A guardian. A benefactor. Trained to give, not receive; provide, not need; answer, not ask.Yet, in theory, he could ask for this.(Fluff dialogue prompt fill #4.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Dialogue Prompt Fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996120
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Even On The Good Days (I'll Hold You)

**Author's Note:**

> See prompt in end notes.

“What’s new, angel?”

Aziraphale looks up, smiling at the demon lounging against his bookshelves.

And, suddenly, Aziraphale wants a hug. Yearns for a hug. Aches for a hug.

This experience is not new. What is still new is the knowledge that, in theory, he could _ask_ for a hug.

Aziraphale is a principality. A guardian. A benefactor. Trained to give, not receive; provide, not need; answer, not ask.

Yet, in theory, he could ask for this.

“Angel?” Crowley repeats — the greeting less rote now, more questioning.

Aziraphale looks at the demon. Swallows. Remembers a past promise, made with yellow eyes shining sincerity. _I’ll hold you whenever you have a bad day, if you want._

It _hasn’t_ been a bad day. But…

Aziraphale gathers himself. “Crowley?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you… if you don’t mind?”

“Don’t mind _what_?”

“Please hold me,” Aziraphale says in a rush — then scrambles for some justification. “It’s been a day,” is all he manages.

Apparently, that’s sufficient. Crowley’s arms open almost immediately. “C’mere.”

Wrapped in Crowley’s embrace, Aziraphale’s breath slows; muscles unknot; mind settles. The rest of the world fades into irrelevance.

Eventually Crowley says, “Tell me about it?”

“What?” Aziraphale asks absently.

“Your day.”

Aziraphale hums, contented. “It was good. I found an excellent deal on a first edition Brontë collection. Being mailed all the way from Ecuador, would you believe?”

Crowley grunts noncommittally.

“I did bless the delivery service with safe travels, just as a precaution—” Aziraphale interrupts himself, feeling a slight twitch of Crowley’s shoulder. “What?”

Crowley doesn’t let go of Aziraphale, but he sounds worried. “Thought you said you had a crappy day?”

“I…”

“Fine, _you_ didn’t say crappy. You had _a day_.”

“... _Oh._ Right.” Now Aziraphale lets go, steps away, tension flowing back. “My day.”

Crowley frowns. “I assume you’d’ve told me if it was something urgent. But, what happened?”

“Nothing happened,” Aziraphale confesses.

“Look, you don’t _have_ to tell me. I just…”

“I’m not lying!” _Not this time._ “Nothing bad happened.”

“Okay, but…”

“All I said was it’s been a day,” Aziraphale protests weakly. “That’s true. It, it certainly wasn’t a night, after all.”

Crowley gives him a _look_.

Aziraphale avoids the demon’s eyes.

“Angel?”

Aziraphale looks up, warily. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t… I just wanted…” The words die on his lips.

“Hey.” Slowly, studying Aziraphale, Crowley’s expression shifts, softens. “You know you don’t need an excuse to want to be held? Doesn’t have to be a bad day. I’ll do it any time.”

Of course, Aziraphale knows that. Spoken aloud, it’s obvious.

He still needed to hear it.

“Of course I know,” Aziraphale says unconvincingly.

Crowley quirks a smile. “Just sayin’. I don’t stop liking you on the good days.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale blinks a few times. “Well. I tend to like you, too.”

“Eh.” Crowley shrugs, averting his gaze — the serpent’s alternative to blinking.

Aziraphale looks at him. Gathers his courage a second time. “Crowley?”

“Yeh?”

Aziraphale can _ask_. No justification needed. “May _I_ hold _you_?”

Crowley melts into Aziraphale’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Please hold me. It's been a day."
> 
> Among other things, the fact that Aziraphale may or may not have gotten himself almost-discorporated more than once as a partial pretext for seeing Crowley — and, of course, Heaven's general conditioning — leads me to imagine he might not be very comfortable with asking for things for himself "just because". Perhaps I'll explore this idea further in another fic someday. For now, we have this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed; I'd be delighted to hear any thoughts, if you care to share!


End file.
